Dirge of Throes
Dirge of Throes was a character event of Himeko held on May 25, 2016. You’re cold. You’re lost and alone. What more can you ask for, but an escape from the lands you were forced upon, stumbling into that world with no knowledge of what you might find. Come rest a bit, these lands are bountiful and offer such rest you deserve. “But most of you aren’t here for that, are you? No, you’re here to save her! Your precious princess. Himeko. Etienne.” The lands greet you with absolute and utter danger. The city you’ve stumbled into is unlike anything you’ve experienced before. Shadows of what once was, the people that lived in these hallowed, barren lands. Where have you gone? Where did that portal take you? You turn to go back, but the way is closed. How? “You don’t know how much she wants to see you all. How much she wants to be saved. You’re so close, and yet so far. Can you traverse these lands? These lands of plague, destruction. I wonder who did this? I wonder what the story is in this place!” All roads lead forward. The ominous tower like castle is hard to miss. A child guides you. The only escape is forward. Do not fear. “Isn’t this exciting? I’m so thrilled. Witness the end of your beloved. There’s nothing you can do.” The world you’ve been invited to holds dark secrets. A past only those of brave souls can unravel. The deity that took the innocence from Himeko, wearing her skin as if she owns it, has brought you here. The game begins. As you struggle along the broken cobblestones of this haunted city, long forgotten in time, you encounter those who lived here. Like ghosts, they walk about the grounds, seemingly harmless as they mumble about the happenings of this city, their voices a dirge of throes aching to be heard. Will you listen? Will you put the pieces together? Despite the decay, a single being seems to live. Not a ghost, though they look it, the person is aloof, but she seems to guide those lost. She is but a child, small, and sickly, and she waits for those trapped to follow along with her. She’s leading you somewhere. She knows the way out. Your only hope is to get into the castle. That bleak, somehow still intact castle dead center, in your field of vision. All the roads lead there. What will you find? This rp does not connect with the plot of the group, however, is focused on Himeko/Blaise plot development. It can also be used for others to further their own development for their characters, as the world is riddled with challenges and danger, testing one's bravery and resilience. Your apparent guide, and the only “living” thing in this place you’ve stumbled into. Her skin is pale, clammy looking almost, and she looks as if one small move could shatter her very existence. However, she seems to want you to follow her, earnestly so. Don’t lose sight of her. She appears to be your only escape, and as she leads you further into this city, you wonder what her true place is here. Her eyes, dull, lifeless, seem to show telltale signs of so many secrets, the answers to the mysteries that plague this world, but she does not utter a word of it. Is she truly the only living thing? What is her connection to this land? How has Etri not gotten rid of her yet? Does the woman even know of her existence? All you can do is follow her further and further in. Don’t be scared. They can smell your fear. The air around you is thick, not just with tension, but with the strange smells of the overgrown vegetation that has seemed to taken over the city of green. White flecks of what looks to be snow falls from the sky, but as you catch one, rubbing it in between your fingers you notice it is no such thing, in fact it's ash, soot. From where? As far as you can see, there are no fires anywhere close. A feeling comes over you. So ominous. Spores, small puffs of white, large, thick, dark colored vines wrap here and there, spreading along the broken cobblestone road, grow in abundance, some on the ground, others stuck to the corroded buildings that seem to hardly be standing. The plants around you are not toxic, though they look it. The growth continues to swallow this forgotten city whole, even with it’s new guests walking around it. The buildings look, even though falling apart, to have once been grand. In fact, the whole city looks as if from a dream. If one pieced them back together, taking away the growth, this city, Viridis, would appear to be quite prosperous, and show it’s grand wealth. Once a bustling cityscape, well known throughout the land, it boasted rich soil, rolling hills, and brought in much company, being one of the major kingdoms. It’s king ruled kindly, and the queen soft and sweet, much like a flower, a rose if you would. Now in disarray, it’s guest are immediately running out of time. The only live person in this city, a small girl with secrets to show. She will lead you to escape. But escape means facing the inevitable. Free Himeko from her mother’s evil clutches, and piece together the mysteries of this once inviolable land as you struggle to find a way back home. But is that what you really want? Don’t you want to stay just a bit longer? examples of environment here ⏛ The mini event will begin Wednesday, May 25! ⏛ This is not a mandatory event. Not every character has to be there. Individuals may decide to participate if they wish. That being stated, other roleplays are free to happen outside the area of effect! You are not restricted, as this is just a mini event. ⏛ This event is heavily focused on Himeko, Blaise, and those who are involved with those characters. Though, others are free to venture in if they wish to develop their character using the dangers inside Viridis! ⏛ I do not plan for this event to last more than a week tops! Two if necessary! Category:All Pages Category:Events